


Lemme show you a good time

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: They were just going to study, Dongyoung swears





	Lemme show you a good time

**Author's Note:**

> where dongyoung is eighteen and jungwoo is sixteen

They were just going to study, Dongyoung swears. Yet, from just reaching the driveway of the Kim household, he can already see the silhouette of a certain boy in his bedroom window. By squinting his eyes, Dongyoung can tell that Jungwoo is getting changed, way too seductively to be a coincidence. The way his body moves, experienced as ever, got Dongyoung twitching. 

And by the time Dongyoung is in the said boy's bedroom, Jungwoo is leading him over to his little set up, pushing him down on the single bed.

“My parents are gone for the weekend.” Jungwoo speaks, biting his lip. There's that familiar spark in his eye, always there when he desperately needs something.

Bringing his hands up to hold the younger's, Dongyoung remarks, “So that's what you meant by studying.”

Jungwoo just grins in response, climbing onto the bed and placing his knees on either side of Dongyoung's thighs.

The two were what you called ‘friends with benefits’, or as Jungwoo says: ‘nutty buddies’. They're close, and what they do doesn't effect what happens outside the bedroom. Or the bathroom, or the classrooms. Jungwoo is proud of that one especially.

“Oh Jungwoo, you've just gotten changed and I'm undressing you now.” Dongyoung laughs lightly while lifting his tshirt.

“Oh,” Jungwoo copies, “so you were watching me? What a pervert.” He's been caught. Jungwoo just giggles so he's sure that the younger doesn't mind really. “Pervy old man.”

“Excuse me, only two years apart.” Dongyoung butts in, eventually getting the shirt off Jungwoo's upper body. However, what caught him off guard was the item of clothing underneath.

Dongyoung expected just a bare chest with pert pinkish nipples. I mean, it's what he's usually met with, yet, replacing the skin was a dark sports bra, covering his chest and contrasting with the pale expanse of his collarbones and tummy. The thing was probably an extra-small, since the boy obviously has no tits to cover, but Dongyoung somehow became turned on fast.

“You like?” Jungwoo is giggling again, slowly slipping the strap off his shoulder. Staring the boy down, Dongyoung's gaze went from his neck and stomach, to his thighs and the skimpy shorts he wore.

“Mm, I like.” The older begins nipping along Jungwoo's shoulder. If the boy wanted boobs so bad, Dongyoung will happily pretend he has them.

Letting go of the younger's dainty hands, he smoothed his own wide palms over Jungwoo's chest, squeezing and rubbing, causing the younger to let out all sorts of noises. They were almost pornographic, causing Dongyoung's eyes to widen. Heavenly, just like an angel, and it got the older's blood pumping. 

Eventually, his blessed hands slipped under the bra, pushing it up and exposing Jungwoo's chest, all pink and flushed. A light voice took Dongyoung out of his trance. “Don't take it off.” 

Looking back up, he was met with a pair of dilated pupils staring back at him, the boy's eyebrows bunched together. “Oh? Okay then, baby.” 

Leaving the sports bra as it is, the next item is those shorts. The black ones that he'd kept since he was fourteen, and Dongyoung knows that cause he's ripped them off the younger many times. As if he had the free will, the younger would prance around the house in them, around his parents in them, which is triggering to Dongyoung. Because every time he's eating breakfast with the Kim family, all those shorts remind him of is the lapdance he gave the night before. Those nights where he would wear Dongyoung's shirt and fishnet stockings. And it's difficult to think of an excuse as Dongyoung runs to the bathroom when he pops a hard on in the middle of goddamn breakfast. As much as he adores them on Jungwoo, they gotta come off. 

Dipping his index finger in, he rubs where his hip meets his thigh, causing Jungwoo to squeeze his legs against Dongyoung's. “Please don't tease.” 

Despite Jungwoo being an absolute slut for Dongyoung, the boy is so good. Never misbehaving or doing things without the older's permission, as if they were in some dom/sub relationship. But to be honest, Dongyoung wouldn't mind that one bit. And he's sure Jungwoo wouldn't either. 

“Okay, baby.” Dongyoung's voice softens. “I'm going to take these off now.” 

Jungwoo nodded in response, gripping onto Dongyoung's broad shoulders and lifting himself up off his lap — just enough for Dongyoung to slip the shorts down his thighs and off his legs. The cool air hit Jungwoo's skin, causing goosebumps to rise. “No underwear, huh.” 

Believing that Dongyoung was going to be gentle, the younger goes to sit back on his lap, but only squeaks in surprise as Dongyoung knocks him down onto the bed, a sudden large body looming over his and pinning his arms down. “What a pretty girly.” 

The lips on Jungwoo's skin cause him to quietly gasp, his mouth agape when they reached the backs of this thighs where he was most sensitive. Dongyoung mouthed and nipped at the soft unblemished skin, ravishing his thighs until something black caught his eye. 

Jungwoo was full of surprises tonight. 

Sat snug in the boys ass was a buttplug, all nestled up in there and waiting. Dongyoung almost drooled at the sight. “Well, well, well.” 

Jungwoo suddenly realised what Dongyoung was on about, beginning to smirk as he grips the backs of his thighs and pushes them down until they reach his chest. And now he's completely exposed, Dongyoung can analyse more, hissing as the pink ring gapes just for him. 

“Want me to finger you?” As much as Jungwoo would love that, he wants Dongyoung to fill him up so bad. 

“Mm, want you to fuck me.” Jungwoo responded, his sultry voice going straight to Dongyoung's dick. 

Before pulling out the toy, the older twists and pulls at the plug, omitting more sensual noises from Jungwoo. No one had even bothered to touch the poor boy's cock yet, all leaking and scarlet as it lays on his stomach. 

“Spit.” Dongyoung orders, tickling under Jungwoo's chin lightly, making the younger grin as he spits into the black haired man's palm. Then, using Jungwoo's saliva, Dongyoung slicks up his cock, having tugged down his jeans and boxers just enough for his dick to pop out, half hard already. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dongyoung asks, lining the head up with Jungwoo's hole. He knows he can trust the younger, having done this plenty of times so there can't be any hidden camera's about, out to catch a pedo or anything. Dongyoung cares about Jungwoo's consent. 

“Yes, hurry.” The light haired boy pleaded, trying to get Dongyoung to slide in. However, Dongyoung gets a better idea. 

Lying next to Jungwoo, Dongyoung orders, “Lay ontop.” Before helping the younger settle in the right position, Jungwoo's back flush against Dongyoung's chest. Like this, Jungwoo spreads his legs over the olders, reaching in between and lining Dongyoung's cock with his rim again, jerking him one and two times before Dongyoung lifts his hips, the head of his cock slipping inside. And god, did it feel like heaven. 

If someone asked what Jungwoo's favourite activity was, he would totally say this. He loves Dongyoung's hands on his thighs, mouth on his shoulder, nipping away and marking his territory while Jungwoo let's out spectacular noises, even ones Dongyoung didn't know the younger could even produce. The freedom of a lonely house is whats making Jungwoo so enthusiastic, Dongyoung believes. However, what he's worried about is the neighbours finding out and telling on them. Jungwoo could get into some serious trouble, but Dongyoung could be locked up for life! A tiny whine disturbs his thoughts, though. 

“Why'd you slow down?” Jungwoo pants, taking Dongyoung's hand off his hip and guiding it to his dick. 

Dongyoung mutters into his neck as he wraps his large hand around the smaller's cock. “Hold on, baby.” 

And Jungwoo began whimpering as Dongyoung rubbed his cock for him, the younger automatically spreading his legs further and clenching around Dongyoung's length. 

“Is that nice?” Dongyoung whispers into his ear, licking and biting Jungwoo's lobe. 

All Jungwoo can do is let out meek whines in response, attempting to rut against the older as he starts getting him off. “Want hyung to come too.” 

Dongyoung smiles smugly, “Try fucking yourself on my cock harder then, baby. It's not that hard.” 

Jungwoo pouts. It is hard in this position, especially now as Dongyoung is holding onto his hip with a harsh grip, the other hand tugging on Jungwoo's little twitching cock. Although he wants to be loud, the shushing in his ear is telling him otherwise, so Jungwoo obeys, biting his lip once again to prevent any louder noises coming out. It's not fair, he's so close.

“Oh god, I'm so close.” Jungwoo moans. 

“You gonna cum, yeah?” Dongyoung speeds up even further, especially rubbing the head cause he knows it drives Jungwoo crazy. 

“Yeah, like that- Mm! I'm cumming, hyung~” The younger drags out his words, twitching and arching his back as he coats Dongyoung's hand and his own stomach with his sticky load. 

With a bunch of praises in the smaller's ear, Dongyoung slows down his hand, eventually letting go of Jungwoo's dick and gathering some cum for the boy ontop of him to suckle on. 

Sounding breathless, Jungwoo speaks up, “What about you, hyung?” the question muffled by Dongyoung's slender digits preaching Jungwoo's mouth. 

“You relax. I'll be okay.” Dongyoung assured, slipping out of the tight heat that wanted to suck him back in. 

Soon, they got in a position where they were both comfortable. Them both on their sides facing each other, with Jungwoo's long, pale leg hiked up on Dongyoung's hip. The older of the two had his dick nestled between Jungwoo's asscheeks, the smaller insisting that it was alright, and here they were, as snug as a bug. 

“When are you going to fuck me for real?” Jungwoo's eyes are back on him. 

Yawning slightly, Dongyoung replies with, “When you're legal.” hooking his finger around the elastic of the sports bra the younger still wore, and pinging it back, causing Jungwoo to whinge.

“But why not go all the way? You've basically already broken the law-” 

Dongyoung butts in, “We've, already broken the law.” 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Yep, Dongyoung took back what he said about Jungwoo being such a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> shit, i know ☻


End file.
